


Kinktober Day 8: Charity Auction

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Charity Auctions, Fear, Feature Neutral Reader, Other, Phone Sex, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: It all started with a phone call, a random call from a wrong number that somehow escalated. His voice was so deep and sexy that you couldn’t resist the temptation. He caught your reaction, sensed your desire, and it clearly aroused him if his halting request was any indication. It made no sense, two strangers, choosing to keep a conversation going despite it being a wrong number. Two strangers caught up in a moment that had them acting outside of what was normally considered proper.





	Kinktober Day 8: Charity Auction

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors note: Trying to work all these in together took some doing, so I hope this turned out ok. Also I tried to be as gender and feature neutral with the reader as possible and I hope I succeeded, I am open to suggestions on how to do a neutral reader better.]

It all started with a phone call, a random call from a wrong number that somehow escalated. His voice was so deep and sexy that you couldn’t resist the temptation. He caught your reaction, sensed your desire, and it clearly aroused him if his halting request was any indication. It made no sense, two strangers, choosing to keep a conversation going despite it being a wrong number. Two strangers caught up in a moment that had them acting outside of what was normally considered proper. 

You weren’t sure what possessed you to keep him on the phone, or why he even agreed to it. Yet he did, and here you were fucking yourself with one of your toys at his instruction while listening to his moans as he jerked himself off. Your headset was picking up every sound, and you could hear the slick slide of his hand over his cock, his straining grunts and heavy breathing. You had no idea what he looked like, or knew anything about him at all, just that his voice made you crazy enough to agree to phone sex with a complete stranger. You hadn’t even exchanged names with him.

The excitement from masturbating with a stranger got you off so much faster than you thought it would. Your nervousness was pushed aside in favor of just how hot the whole situation was and how sexy he sounded. When he finally came, which was moments after your own orgasm, you thought you might be in love. No one had the right to sound that sexy and you weren’t sure where to go from here. You were both panting quietly and it was clear that neither of you knew what to say or do next. 

It was awkward and due to that you ended up parting ways without exchanging information, other than the fact that his number was in your call history, where you were sure it would remain for a while. Of course you could not bring yourself to text or call him, not wanting to appear desperate or creepy. So you just glanced at the number on occasion as the days passed. It was something to do to ease your nerves of what was coming. 

Why you had agreed to this, you never knew, but you had signed up to be auctioned off for charity. It was just a simple date and there were rules. In reality there was nothing to be afraid of, but you were terrified. What if your date turned out to be a creep, even though there were contingency plans built into the rules that were supposed to help with that. Nothing could help you if the date was just bad or boring. Also, and this was the sillier fear, what if no one wanted you. 

You looked over your features in the mirror, picking apart every part of you that didn’t fit within societies unachievable standards. You knew you weren’t actually unattractive, no one was, you had just bought into the lies you had been sold on what made a person beautiful just like so many others. You paused, wondering how many other people in the world were doing this right now. Standing in front of a mirror, judging themselves based on criteria that weren’t even realistic. Everyone knew ads, even videos, were altered and photoshopped. Yet despite that wide knowledge, people still held themselves, and worse, each other to those impossible standards despite knowing it is all a lie. Was the world truly that brainwashed into believing physical appearance was all that mattered. You hoped not, but the insecurity remained. 

Fear of failure, fear of success, all of it swirled within you. If no one chose you, then you wouldn’t have to worry about a date. It would hurt, it would be a blow to your pride, but would it be so bad. Was the alternative worse? What if you were chosen and it was just awful. What if, you were chosen and it was amazing. The knowledge someone purchased you would not fade away. Would it even be real at that point? If you ended up finding them charming, attractive, compatible, would a second date even be possible?

There were so many questions and it had your stomach tied up in knots. There was still time to change your mind. You had a few days where you could remove yourself from the charity. They required a week’s notice if you were going to not participate, enough time to find a replacement. That deadline was coming up, after that you could not back out. Moving to your bedroom you sat down and just let the anxiety roll over you. Calming yourself so you could think rationally. 

Did the benefits outweigh the risk, that was the important question. This charity was important, it was a local charity set up to help families and individuals in the community who were struggling. It provided financial aid, food, clothing, all kinds of supplies, even legal advice and employment search help. It was a worthy cause, one that would benefit the people around you, one where you could actually see the good effects it had on your community. Many charities were so large, so far reaching, you never knew if your time, money, or effort did anything. This time, you would be able to see the results of your efforts to a degree. 

That alone was reason enough and it helped you to push your fears aside, at least for now. You would not give in, you would not quit. This was important and maybe it would even be fun. They did go out of their way to make these events enjoyable for the participants. Plus, you would be getting a free meal and an excuse to dress up. All in all it wasn’t such a bad idea when thought of that way.

Time moved fast as the date approached and you found yourself struggling to pick the perfect outfit, trying to decide if you wanted to go to the salon to have them nice you up a bit extra. They served all kinds, all races, all genders, so there was something for everyone. You wanted to be more than just presentable, if you were going to do this, you wanted to wow everyone. 

The decision to spoil yourself was easy. With your outfit finally chosen and it being the day of the event, you went to the salon, which was also a spa, and had a few things done. Your skin was glowing, you felt fresh and clean, honestly you barely recognized yourself. They did such a good job of accentuating all of your natural best features, and you felt more relaxed than you had in a long time. That massage had been worth the price that was for sure. 

Heading home you dressed for the event, grabbed your bag with a change of clothes, and headed out. You were still nervous, that fear creeping back in, but it was far more subdued. Arriving at the event location you entered and joined the others who had arrived early. All participants who were being auctioned off had to arrive early, not as early as the volunteers who were running the show, but a few hours before the event began. 

They went over the rules again, gave everyone number cards that they would hold as they walked on stage. Then the order of entrance was decided. Each person would have 5 to 7 minutes on stage. They were to walk out, head to the center, spin slowly to allow the audience to get a good look, then stand facing the audience holding their number in front of them where it was visible. At that point you were to say your name and you were allowed up to three sentences of information to give about yourself, and no more, then you were to remain quiet.

No one else was allowed to speak aside from the auctioneer. Those in the audience bidding were given paddles to hold up to indicate their bid. This was to be a silent auction, again, save the auctioneer who was given a card with details on each entrant. While acknowledging bids the auctioneer was encouraged to mention as many key facts about the entrant to encourage higher bidding. 

Each entrant was run through their stage entrance, spin, speaking part, and the bidding process. Volunteers were seated in the audience section to help make it seem more real. The practice was essential as it gave each entrant a chance to hear what they had to say out loud on stage and then make last minute changes. 

You were running through your own little blurb after having your chance on stage. It had sounded ok, but a bit bulky. Just because you were given three whole sentences did not mean you had to use them. Trimming them down to be more succinct, it sounded better with the extra bits trimmed out. The auctioneer would have a card of personal facts about you, that should be enough. Even with all the practice you were nervous still.

Those nerves turned back into fear as the even started. Slowly each entrant moved onto the stage, spun to let the audience see them, spoke a bit about themselves, and then the bidding started. The auctioneer was doing a fantastic job of ‘selling’ the people on stage. If this wasn’t for a worthy cause, you might be offended. Though it was fun how they tried to put a humorous spin on the event and the audience was laughing right along. The humor wasn’t offensive, it was clearly meant to ease people’s nerves. The reality was that they were essentially auctioning people. Dates yes, but it was still something to acknowledge.

Finally it was your turn. Being somewhere in the middle was nice. You got to see plenty of people go before you, watch what they were doing, and practice in your mind. Fear still gripped your heart as you walked slowly onto the stage. You spun as gracefully as you could, hoping not to embarrass yourself. Shortening your intro had been the best decision, you were able to get it all out without stumbling over words. Though you worried that you had spoken too loud. 

You were shocked to see a paddle go up immediately as you stopped speaking. The auctioneer had not even officially called for bids yet. The fear of not being chosen faded as a bit of a bid war started. No matter what anyone else bid, that initial paddle shot up every time. By the time the bidding was over, your determined bidder had won, and for a considerable amount. Far more than you imagined you would have ever gone for. You were flattered and just a bit unnerved. Who could possibly want you so badly that they would bid so fervently?

Due to how the lighting was done, the entrants could not see the audience. This was on purpose. The event organizers felt it was better if those on stage were somewhat blinded by the lights. One to help ease their nerves as the could not see the audience as well, but also to prevent them from trying to encourage anyone specific in the audience with eye contact. Because of this you had no idea who had bought you. Maybe it was someone you knew, saving you from your own nerves, but for that amount of money you couldn’t think of a single person it could be. 

Heading to the other side of the stage you stepped into the waiting area. Entrants would not be matched with dates until the auction was over and payment was accepted. So everyone was sitting in the lounge area. You sat off to the side, your mind racing, trying to figure out the mystery. It was a large sum, more than you were actually comfortable with. Self worth issues aside, it was a staggering amount for a local charity event. Still, you couldn’t help but day dream a bit.

What if it was some handsome, rich newcomer. Someone charming, maybe a prince. Hell it was a daydream so why not? Lost in thought the room slowly filled until all the entrants were here in the lounge. Most were chatting, some were like you and sitting off by themselves thinking. At least you weren’t the only one who was nervous. There was an exciting bit of energy as one by one, a volunteer would escort someone to meet their date.

As numbers dwindled your nerves increased. Now it was your turn and you followed the volunteer out to the main event area. A tall orc stood off to the side, and he was quite handsome. Dark hair, bright eyes, a casual relaxed smile. You were surprised as the volunteer led you over to him. Now you were even more confused. He was absolutely stunning up close, tall, well dressed. Clearly he was a man of means, you knew enough to be able to recognize some of his clothing and accessories as being quite high end. Why on earth did this man choose you?

He was smiling at you, offering his hand. He had not said a word and your nerves had kept you from speaking as well. Taking his hand you followed him outside. He had a car waiting, and it was ridiculous how nice his car was. He helped you inside and took the keys from the Valet. As he slid into the seat you looked over at him. Your curiosity was going to make your head explode, but you were afraid to be the first to speak and ruin whatever this moment was. 

“As soon as I heard your voice, I knew I had to have you.” 

You recognized that deep voice. Oh, it had been pushed to the back of your mind due to the event, but you knew that voice. It was your wrong number gone oh so very right. Your face flushed as you were flooded with memories of that call that seemed so long ago.

“I had wanted to contact you again, I didn’t think it would be welcome. Imagine my surprise when I realized who you were. It felt like fate, I hope you can forgive me.” He turned to you with a smile. “You are just as wonderful as I had imagined.”


End file.
